1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a door on which a display unit is disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh by including a storage compartment for storing food and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment. The storage compartment is open/closed by a door, and a display unit on which operating information of the refrigerator is displayed or to which operating instructions of the refrigerator are input, is disposed on the door.
Among these refrigerators, a refrigerator in which the display unit is hidden in an internal space of the door, so as to improve an aesthetic appeal of an exterior. In this case, a front panel of the door is formed of tempered glass or a transparent resin material so that the information displayed on the display unit can be transmitted to the outside through the front panel.